Лебедь
|ref_id = |editor_id = DN131 LvlSMBehemothSwan }} Лебедь ( ); ранее Эдгар Суонн ( ) — существо Fallout 4; супермутант-чудище, находящийся в локации «Пруд Лебедя» на момент 2287 года. Описание Эдгар Суонн работал уборщиком в Технологическом Институте Содружества на момент послевоенного времени. Однажды он попался на краже сигарет, и учёные решили провести над ним «суд». Эдгару вынесли условный приговор, согласно которому он обязан стать испытуемым и принять штамм экспериментального ВРЭ, после чего в течение 30 дней должен оставаться в лаборатории. Также Эдгар был обязан каждый день вести записи, взамен учёные Института должны были обеспечивать его всеми необходимыми продуктами и водой, а также брать у него анализы. Эдгар был заверен в том, что у него будут высокие физические и умственные способности. Суонн охотно смирился со своей участью и начал выполнять свои обязанности, став таким образом, одним из первых ВРЭ-подопытныхСо слов Вёрджила: Swann? …Yes, I saw his file. He was one of our first test subjects, years ago. His mutations destabilized. Started turning into a Behemoth. Примерный перевод без учёта локализации: «''Да, я видел его файл. Он был одним из наших первых испытуемых много лет назад. Его мутация дестабилизировалась. Начал превращаться в чудище''».. На шестой день испытаний, после сдачи анализов он отметил «боль в костях», дёрганность и спутанность сознания, которые затрудняют процесс описания своих ощущений. На 14-й день испытаний Эдгару становится лучше. К этому моменту, по словам врачей, у него увеличилась мышечная масса и значительно улучшились когнитивные способности. Эдгар даже подал заявление директору Института на вступление в исследовательскую группу. На 19-й день умственные способности Эдгара достигли пика. К этому моменту он узнаёт, что учёные проводили подобные исследования и на других людях. На 20-й день испытаний Эдгар перенёс припадки, это вызвало у учёных и у него самого некоторые опасения. Умственные способности Эдгара, по его самочувствию, пошли на спад. На 21-й день у Эдгара повторился припадок. После второго приступа за день его отправили в лабораторию для дальнейшего наблюдения. Эдгар приходит к выводу, что ВРЭ, который был введён ему, крайне нестабилен, и, по его словам, его состояние будет ухудшаться. Он начинает задаваться вопросом относительно своей судьбыЛабораторные журналы 1, 6, 14, 21.. По прошествии некоторого времени Эдгар начал мутировать в супермутанта. К 2287 году его вместе с записями транспортировали из Института в Содружество. Новой обителью Эдгара стала хижина садовника у пруда в парке Бостон-Коммон, где его стали беспокоить рейдеры. Сохраняя последние крохи разума, Эдгар написал последнюю записку самому себе, чтобы не забыть, кем он был. Там же, в хижине, Эдгар распилил одну из двух прогулочных лодок с лебедями, детали которой позже наденет на себя уже Суонн-Чудище. Вскоре, под воздействием ВРЭ он мутировал до состояния чудища. Эдгар, которого теперь именуют Лебедем, вооружился якорем, которым атакует неприятеля в ближнем бою. В дальнем бою Лебедь атакует валунами. К недавнему появлению Выжившего Лебедь расправился с группой рейдеров, среди которой были Кэт, Дэвис, Марла и другие рейдерыГолозапись сбежавших рейдеров, Порванная записка.. Распорядок дня Примерно с 1:00 и до 5:30 утра Лебедь прогуливается по краю пруда. Остальное время проводит погруженным в воду. Инвентарь |уровень = 50→ |восприятие = 6 |оз = 1000→ |оо = 100 |су физ = 145→ |су эн = 100→ |су рад = 100 % |су яд = 100 % |агрессия = 2 |уверенность = 4 |помощь = 0 |атака1 = Якорь* 125→ |атака2 = Валун чудища* 75→ |атака3 = |способность1 = |способность2 = |способность3 = |способность4 = |способность5 = |способность6 = |инвентарь = * Обломки лодки Лебедя (12 шт.) * Случайные Элементы брони * Случайный Хлам * Случайное Оружие * Случайные Боеприпасы * Яростный силовой кастет }} * Неснимаемый и неподбираемый элемент Квесты Отнести сыворотку Вёрджилу • Выживший может спросить у Вёрджила, помнит ли тот Эдгара Суонна. В ответ на это Вёрджил расскажет, что во время работы в Институте видел его досье. Эдгар Суонн был одним из первых подопытных много лет назад. Но его мутации вышли из-под контроля, и он стал превращаться в чудище. Заметки * Изначально Лебедь обнаруживается в V.A.T.S. с большого расстояния как мутант, находящийся в покое. Но становится враждебным, если Выживший выстрелит в него или подойдёт слишком близко к нему. * Лебедь, как и прочие чудища, восприимчив к способности «Говорящий с Пустошью». * Версия игрового Лебедя и из концепт-арта отличаются: конец лодки на левой руке Лебедя имеет крюк; представленные на концепте защитные пластины на ногах отсутствуют в игре; тело мутанта покрыто большим количеством предметов из пруда — шиной, плавательными кругами, водорослями и сетью, которые скромно представлены в игре. Версии якорей также не совпадают — их тренды немного отличаются, а якорная цепь представлена только на концепт-арте. Появление За кулисами Лебедь упоминается в вопросе на задании Fallout Shelter «Испытание — игровое шоу». Галерея Swan conceprt art.png|Лебедь в концепт-арте Swan-emerging.jpg|Лебедь пробуждён FO4 Swan's anchor.png|Оружие чудища FO4 Swan sign.jpg|Предупреждающая надпись «Лебедь» на ограде возле пруда FO4 Swan shack.jpg|Хижина, где жил Эдгар Суонн до мутации FO4 Swan before attack.png|Лебедь перед атакой Примечания en:Swan es:Swan pl:Łabędź uk:Лебідь Категория:Персонажи Fallout 4 Категория:Именованные существа Fallout 4 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout Shelter Категория:Супермутанты: персонажи Категория:Институт: персонажи